Imperial Knight vrs Wraithknight
by MysticKnightJoe
Summary: On the Imperial World of Benediction, a powerful thief holds a stolen Aeldari Soulstone. In the midst of a Tyranid invasion of the world, a force from Craftworld Iyanden, led by the Wraithknight Yorithendial Hawkwing move to retrieve it. Meanwhile, fighting against the Tyranids is Imperial Knight Evanetta Zephryfell. A battle between the two mechs is inevitable.


The thief lives on Benediction. That was the conclusion of Iyanden's seers and spies. Benediction. A human controlled world, dubbed 'civilized' by their crude understanding of the word. It is no jewel. It is but one of a trillion inhabited worlds in the galaxy.

Yorithendial Hawkwing stomps through the woods of Benediciton. His mighty stride clears all obstacles. Beside him stride a squad of Wraithguard and a Wraithlord. Their Spiritseer moves silently in their wake. An estate comes into view.

A guard leans against a wall. His lasgun propped up against a wall as he smokes. His head comes off suddenly, a shower of gore spraying from his neck. Slowly, lean figures emerge from the woods. Behind them stalks Yorithendial and his Wraithguard. Eerily silent and undetectable, the Eldar assault force moves onto the estate. More guards fall to sniper fire. Selinra, Yorithendial's dead twin, speaks through their psychic link. "Pathfinder Tytherion proves his worth. Soon, vengeance shall be ours."

Yorithendial doesn't respond. He merely watches. His sensors, both psychic and mechanical, make it very clear when one of Tytherion's Rangers slaughter another human. He communicates, at last, his voice soft and full of contemplation. "Such a waste. Mercenaries are slain for taking the wrong job at the wrong time. I weep for them." The Wraithknight starts to move towards the estate, anticipating the inevitable alarm.

"You feel pity? For thieving aliens?" Selinra's voice is a scoff. This is a common argument between the pair, repeated over hundreds of battle. "It hardly matters, the Devourer would kill them all anyway." There is a hum of psychic agreement from the rest of the force. "Best to not allow the monsters to consume another soul of Iyanden on top of that."

Yorithendial, at last, sends a ping of agreement, already moving ahead of his fellow ghosts. Ahead, the estate becomes a hub of screaming activity as the dead guards are at last found. More human guards stream out of their houses, many struggling to put on gear and arm their weapons. They are slain at a rapid pitch. By the time the Wraiths enter the compound, every guard is dead.

Tytherion approaches Yorithendial. He performs a perfect salute. "Wraithknight. The mon-keigh forces are slain. Apologies for leaving you nothing." He doesn't sound upset about it. Frankly, Yorithendial can't find it in him to be upset about it either. Slaying practically helpless warriors are not what he would consider an enjoyment.

"No need to apologize," Yorithendial says. His voice is often compared to a dirge. Loud but soft, with a permanent mournful edge. "What of the soulstone? Have you located it?"

"No my Lord," Tytherion says. "It shouldn't take long."

"See that it does not." Slowly Yorithendial turns away from the Pathfinder. He watches the darkening sky. A phantom echo of hate and fear squirms through the Eldar's soul. He recognizes the signs of the Great Devourer. This world will die. It will die the same way Craftworld Iyanden almost died. Eaten alive by ravenous monsters. And despite everything, Yorithendial feels sorrow for the fate of the Mon-keigh.

A cluster of Horumagaunts explodes in a shower of gore. Still, the xenos rush on. Their mindless bloodlust causing them to do naught but swarm. Five adamantite warriors stand in opposition to them.

With a loud burst of laughter, Lady Evanetta Zephyrfell opens fire on the rampaging beasts. The Knight Paladin, _Star of Vengeance_ , complies, shredding the vile creatures to bloody chunks. "Oy! Deagon! I slew more than you! Try harder would ya!"

Her brother, Sir Deagon Zephyrfell, answers with a weak affirmation. His Becoming had only occured a week prior, and this is his first true war. He blows a heavier beast to bits with his thermal cannon, his Knight Errant, _South Wind_ , still unsteady due to his inexperienced piloting.

This is not the kind of conflict Evanetta would have chosen for her younger brother. Tyranids are fierce and deadly foes. Even for an experienced Knight, the chance of survival is lower than average. Though, it was because of her brother's youth that they are stuck on the main force's flank. Digging out whatever minor bands of Tyranid bioforms are trying to sneak around to strike at the flanks and back.

It is unflattering work. Barely a challenge as they beat back swarms of weak bioforms and minor synapse beasts. There are other warrior groups with this duty, but they are meant for such work: Marines of the Raptors chapter, Catachan Jungle Fighters, and a squad of light infantry from some no-name planet. Hardly work fitting for Lady Evenatta, High Scion of House Zephyrfell.

 _Shackled to a weakling,_ the bitter thought flows into Evanetta's mind, _Father wants the fool blooded with no risk. So he wastes our time on this honorless detail._ As that thought floats through her mind, she notes her three other companions, the two Armigar Warglaves and one Halvern known as "The Bastards" moving steadily from the right flank, aiding to crush the Tyranids against a sheer cliff face.

As the monsters are butchered by overwhelming force, Evanetta is contacted by a flicker in the vox. Sacristan Ulpher's cold voice intrudes on her battle lust. "Lady Evanetta. We have received a distress signal."

Evanetta rolls her eyes. "Right. The planet is half-overrun with Tyranids. Not much we can do about some people getting butchered alive across planet." It galls her, of course, but there is no point in dwelling on impossible rescues.

"It is from the Lord Governor's estate," Ulpher says.

Tytherion drags the overweight human collar-first into the courtyard. With a snarl, Tytherion flings the man onto the ground. "I cannot find the Soulstone, and this coward refuses to speak."

The Governor whimpers in terror. He still manages a show of meager strength. "Y...you Xenos scum! I know not of what you speak! I am no party to such heresy!"

"Such stubborn pride," Selinra sneers.

Yorithendial kneels before the stooped man. He tries to scramble away, but Tytherion grabs his shoulders, holding him steady. "You know not what you have done, human," Yorithendial says. "What you have stolen is more valuable than you can possibly imagine."

The man smirks. "Didn't pay that much for it, you Xenos Abomination." There is a moment of rage, Yorithendial senses Tytherion going for his Shrukian Pistol. He stops the impulsive Pathfinder with a subtle shake of his giant head.

"It is not a matter of money, human," Yorithendial says. "It is a matter of spiritual cost. You will return the Soulstone. If you do, we will let you go with your life." This leads to expressions of shock from the others. Yorithendial ignores them. It is a long shot anyway, but he would rather at least give the fool a chance. "Keep in mind, your authorities will look unkindly on any form of relationship with my kind. This is your only chance to live another day."

The man looks up at the Wraithknight. He scowls deeply in thought. Then he gestures at the darkening sky. "I'm dead anyway." He sneers. "I think I'll take my chances with the reinforcements I called in, you undead freak."

As if to support his claim, a loud voice booms across the courtyard. The voice is that of a woman. "Lord Governor Crassian? This is Lady Evanetta Zephyrfell of House Zephyrfell. We received your call for aid." There is a moment of shock among the gathered Eldar.

Pathfinder Tytherion snarls out. "He must have started the call the instant he became aware of us. Damn it all."

"Remain calm," Yorithendial says. "Pathfinder, bundle up the Lord Governor and flee this place."

"And what of you, Wraithknight?"

"We are too large to silently leave. We shall hold back whatever forces heeded the plea." Yoritendial turns to the direction of the voice. The Wraithguard follow his lead somewhat reluctantly. Spirtseer Illimaria readies her spear but slips behind cover nearby.

Pathfinder Tytherion and his Rangers have already vanished. As has the Lord Governor. With luck, they should be able to get the location out of him eventually. Or perhaps not. Failure seems to be the order of the day.

Scowling angrily, Evanetta watches as the compound remains utterly silent. There is no answer to either of her calls, over the vox and through her massive vox-speakers.

"They must be dead," Deagon's voice is a whisper of fear over the vox. "The Tyranids ripped them to pieces." _South Wind_ shifts back several feet.

"Then why is the estate intact?" Evanetta questions. "Don't be so ready to flee, little brother, more is happening here than meets the eye." Something flickers in her eye...an urge to sleep. She struggles with it for several seconds. "What...sorcery...is…" With a snarl of rage, she yanks herself out of it. "Sorcery flows here this day! Fellow Knights...be ready!"

"Sister," Deagon's voice is that of a man on the brink of collapse. "I...I'm so tired." Silence. Damn.

Evanetta shivers in horror as all four of her Lance go silent. Vitals are still healthy if nothing else. Then it emerges. A large monstrous being, a living alien statue with a massive broadsword and strange weapons mounted on its massive shoulders. The alien looks upon the still moving Knight. Then it speaks, "A remarkable amount of will." Its Gothic is perfect, with a voice that would almost be beautiful were it not for the alien vibration to it. "You still stand. I will only tell you this once, human: Turn back now. What you interfere in is something you cannot understand."

Four more Eldar War-Mechs step forward, one somewhat shorter than the lead one, the others similar to humans. The witch must be nearby. "What have you done with the Lord Governor, xenos?" Evanetta asks.

"It is what he did to us that is of import," the alien answers smoothly. "He stole one of our most precious artifacts and held it in his greasy clutches for decades. We only came to retrieve it from him." The alien's voice is smooth as silk. "Your Imperium has laws against holding alien relics, does it not? If anything, we are doing what your kind would have done when they discovered the truth."

Evanetta scowls with distaste. At last, her voice emerges. "Frankly, alien. I have no reason to believe your claims. You attacked us first with vile sorcery." Slowly she maneuvers her void shield, ensuring she is well protected from the front.

"I would hardly call placing you under a temporary sleep an attack," the xenos says. "You would assume your Lord Governor was merely slain by the Great Devourer." The alien as well seems to be readying for inevitable combat. "I had hoped this could be done with minimal bloodshed. I shall give you one final chance, human."

"You assume a lot, xenos," Evanetta snarls. "It is you who will fall this day! And I, Lady Evanetta Zephyrfell of House Zephyrfell will be the one who destroys you." Her Chainsword revs up, _Star of Vengeance's_ spirits screaming a cacophony of advice. _The Eldar are treacherous...Watch for its lance...One of those things slew me...It is sturdier than it looks._

The alien foe gestures at his companions to stand down. "You are outmatched. No matter. I shall deal with you myself." His sword is raised. "Wraithknight Yorithendial will be your death, Knight of the Imperium."

Yorithendial opens fire immediately, his Wraithcannos blasting into Evanetta's readied shield.

The Knight staggers back but holds. Evanetta lets out a wild shout of rage. "Very well! You xenos scum will regret fighting me fair!" She opens fire with her canon. As Yorithendial dodges the blast with shocking grace, Evanetta slams forward, swinging her wailing chainsword at the Eldar. There is a clang of metal and shriek of stopped teeth as Yorithendial brings his blade up in answer.

 _Star of Vengeance's_ servos scream out as all force is brought to bare on the melee stroke. Yorithendial says with shocking calm, "Such a crude machine. No elegance in the slightest." He spins, sending Evanetta's blade swinging high.

With another bright flash of light, Yorithendial's gun fires a beam of energy point blank into _Star of Vengeance's_ shield.

Evanetta curses angrily as she struggles to keep steady. She whispers, reciting the great motto of House Zephyrfell, "Enemies are the rock. No matter how firm, all is eventually cut away by the eternal wind." Slowly, she struggles her Knight to its feet. Servos screech in protest, but _Star of Vengeance_ is in the end unbowed. Every scrap of ordinance she can muster blazes at the Wraithknight.

Yorithendial staggers back as he is battered. Selinra screams through his mind, "You fool! Stop toying around and finish her." The leg of his mech swings back and implants into the soil of Benediction. He twirls like a dancer as he spins to the side of the Knight.

Evanetta swings her controls about as the swifter machine tries to flank her. Her guns still roar as they track the Eldar. The machine proves unearthly agile on its feet and not a single shot lands.

With a leap, Lorithendial sends his machine bounding at _Star of Vengeance_. Again, Chainsword meets Alien Power-Weapon and Evanetta stumbles back. Lorithendial slips around the guard, blasting the Knight in her unprotected side. Metal crumples but holds.

With a shout of agony at the feedback, Evanetta slams forward harshly, slamming _Star's_ solid bulk into the Wraithknight. At last, her Chainsword bites into alien armor and keeps going.

Both mounts stumble back wounded. Sparks fly from the wound in _Star's_ hull. Yorithendial curses in rage and pain as the psychic link he shares with the Wraithbone sparks through his mind. He steadies his breath and is about to move for a psychic attack...when something floats into his mind, a psychic yell from Pathfinder Tytherion: "Wraithknight! We are...we are under attack! Some sort of...stealth-focused alien bioform! Four of us are slain, the human is dead! We are returning to the original position, be ready! A massive force is coming!" The communication flickers off.

Evanetta scowls in confusion as the Eldar warmachine suddenly stills. The other xenos, seem to still themselves. She smirks viciously through the pain. "What's wrong, xenos? Afraid?"

The alien's deep voice responds. "Yes. But not of you." The Eldar Knight starts to turn away. "A force of the Great Devourer approaches. I suggest you flee if you wish to live."

Evanetta snorts in amusement. "Really? I think you realized you are going to fall by my blade, xeno." _Star_ responds to her desire, moving to steady itself to kill the alien at last.

"Believe what you will," Yorithendial responds. "You know as well as I that the Tyranids infest this world. I repeat, if you wish to live, flee now. I will have Spirtseer Malikia awaken your fellows." He ignores Selinra's protests and starts to move away.

Evanetta watches the alien leave. Then she snarls out, "Knights of the Imperium don't flee, xeno. Least of all nobles of House Zephyrfell. My duty is to ensure no Tyranid force assaults the rear of our forces, and that is what I intend to do this day. If there is a force assaulting from behind, I must fight them."

Yorithendial holds for a long moment, he finally speaks, "And what of us?"

"If I must, I shall fight alongside you against a greater foe," Evanetta says somewhat reluctantly. "The Tyranids take priority."

"Vow that you will not attack us from behind," Yorithendial muses. "And that you shall let us flee when the fight is over."

"I swear on my honor as a Knight of House Zephyrfell. May I lose all if I don't follow this oath." There is a flicker, and suddenly, vitals spike back into her fellow knights.

"Sister? What...Emperor! Xeno-mechs! Sister what-"

"We are working with them, for now," Evanetta interrupts Deagon's shocked words with a gruff snarl. "For now. Get ready, they say Tyranid bioforms are coming on our position soon." She ignores Deagon's flurry of questions to direct her next statement to Yorithendial. "Xeno-Knight, what is coming and when shall it come?"

Yorithendial centers himself, trying to will away the damage to his machine. He responds to the human's question with controlled calm. "Too many. And soon."

As if in response, Tytherion and his remaining Rangers burst from the forest cover. Firing behind them on their dead run, they rush behind the impromptu line of warmechs. An instant later, a teaming mass of Tyranid bioforms explode from the forest. They are met by a wall of ordinance. Torn to pieces by a mix of Eldar and Imperium weapons, they come forward in an unending wall.

They seem to stall, their bodies flailing back. A torrent of acid and biological weapons fire back, to be dashed by void shields and wraithbone armor. Evanetta bursts into wild laughter. "You were so scared, Dirge-Singer! We could of faced them ourselves!"

Yorithendial says nothing. He keeps firing, occasionally swiping out with his heavy blade, slicing Tyranids to small pieces. A Wraithguard steps forward, blasting away with its cannon. What happens next is to fast for even Yorithendial to note. One second, the Wraithguard is moving forward unstoppably, the next it is shredded to pieces suddenly and brutally.

One of the Armigar's pilots screams in horror and pain, his mount suddenly ripped open and slain. Evanetta's eyes widen in horror. "It's stealthed! It isn't on my sensors!"

Yorithendial desperately reaches out with his psychic senses. He gets nothing. Another Wraithguard falls. Still nothing.

"Tighten ranks," Evanetta yells out. Her Lance responds immediately, coming together in a sold wedge. To her surprise, the Eldar do much the same, coming in close to her forces, wedging together.

Still the lesser Tyranids come on. With a new silent killer on the field, they gain more purchase. "This cannot stand," Yorithendial snarls. Selinra snarls in pain as a deep gash is ripped into his armor by invisible blasts.

Evanetta grins madly. "Afraid now, Dirge?" She swings her blade, carving down more Tyranids. "I suppose it is up to me to slay this monstrosity for you!" With a yell, she drives her chainsword into the earth. She swings, sending dirt and grime flying through the air.

Yorithendial blinks in surprise. "Clever," he whispers in amazement. Following the human's lead, he does much the same. Dirt flies in the air. Some seem to stick in the air and moves with strange loathsome energy. It is washed off in seconds, but it was enough.

With dual yells of pride and anger and hate, Yorithendial and Evanetta drive their blades deep into the invisible monstrosity. Shock runs down both their connections, as alien blood bursts out in a river. After a long moment, the creature's strange natural camouflage wears off, revealing an abomination of claws and fangs. It falls to the earth with one final defiant shriek.

With their synapse beast slain, the remaining Tyranids fall apart. The battered but surviving warriors of the Craftworld and Imperium rip them to pieces in a final burst of energy.

The battle settles, heartbeats return to normal. Yorithendial and his surviving warriors gather the fallen stones. Evanetta and her Knights stand to the side. As they complete their grim work, Yorithendial speaks to Evanetta one final time. "I thank you for your aid, human. And for holding to your oath."

"We hold to our honor, Dirge-singer," Evanetta responds. "You best leave soon. More Imperial Forces will arrive shortly. They won't be as willing to work with your kind."

Yorithendial nods in response. Slowly, he starts to walk away. "Farewell, Zephyrfell of the Imperial Knights."

"The Lord Governor…he had a storehouse not far from here," Evanetta says suddenly. "If your relic is still on this planet, that is where it will be."

"I thank you for that," Yorithendial responds, surprise in his voice. At last, he and his mechs simply vanish.

"Why?" Deagon asks his sister. "Why would you help them?"

"For now, Deagon, we owe them," Evanetta responds. "I assure you when next I meet the Dirge-singer on the field of battle, him or me will fall. For now, we are honor-bound allies. I have to respect that if nothing else."

Deagon seems to want to respond but wisely holds his tongue.

"Now come, we best return to the line. We will need repairs now."

The Knights of the Imperium limp away from the field, leaving the Tyranid forces to rot behind them.


End file.
